The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree which will hereinafter be denominated varietarily as `Sierra Gem`, and more particularly to a peach tree which produces fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment between about June 12 to about June 16 under the environmental conditions prevailing in the San Joaquin Valley of Central California. The present variety is further distinguished as to novelty by producing a freestone fruit which has a noteworthy flavor in comparison to the commercial varieties which mature in the same season, and which additionally has a higher degree of coloration and a distinctive yellow-orange stripe which occurs along or in the suture. The present variety of peach tree is mature for harvesting and shipment approximately one week before its parent, `Fancy Lady`, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,023).
Although there is a number of criteria which a commercial variety of tree fruit must meet or exceed if it is to be successful in the fresh market, without question, the ripening date, flavor, coloration of the skin, texture, shipping quality and size are among the most important factors. For example, an attractive color as well as good to excellent flavor, if particularly distinctive and different than currently existing varieties attracts immediate attention in the marketplace. These characteristics, among others, enhance the likelihood that the variety will be a commercial success.
It should be understood that fresh market peaches are characterized by two separate color types, that is, white-fleshed peaches and yellow fleshed peaches. In the case of white fleshed peaches, this variety is characterized by a ground color which is lighter than the yellow-fleshed varieties. In addition, the intensity of the blush color and quantity of same is normally greater on the yellow-fleshed varieties. Additionally, the yellow-fleshed peach varieties, in contrast, are typically characterized by a yellow to orange skin coloration with a red blush of various degrees.